


Drabble: Green Tea

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angelo is named Markus here, Concept Art Mercy AU, Drabble, I Ship It, M/M, Omnics, Shambali, friends - Freeform, implied gency, this was a gift originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: “You care a lot about Genji, don’t you?”





	Drabble: Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a gift. It's super short and incredibly crack-y but I hope you enjoy it.

“You care a lot about Genji, don’t you?”

Dry fingers stroke the rim of the small cup, pausing to blow against the steaming surface of the tea. The Nepali air was a gift to his strained lungs, but has taken a toll on his skin.  
Markus glanced to the side, the monk next to him sitting in a very relaxed pose, especially compared to his own. He scoffed.

“Is this why you invited me for tea, Mondatta? To gossip?”

Laughter. Of course the omnic would laugh him off like this.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the occasional chitchat about someone’s sentimental antics, dear doctor. But in this case, it is honest curiousity.” A careful pat against the little kettle, metal against clay. “I was told that he has been raving about you for quite a while. Zenyatta told me he admires you a great deal.”

He took a sip of the tea to buy himself time. He was put on the spot. Sooner or later everyone would bring this topic up. _Oh, you helped rebuild Genji, didn’t you? He must be so thankful. You are such a hero._  
Urgh.  
Markus made a face, a bitter tang trailing up his tongue.  
Another chuckle was drawn out of the omnic.

“Not a big fan of green tea I assume.”  
“I’m more of a coffee person.”  
“I could have made you one instead.”  
“You have coffee here?”  
“Yes. But if a Shambali monk invites a human for a chat, they would expect to get green tea. Isn’t that right?”  
A humored humm. “I can’t deny I didn’t expected that.”  
“And they would expect to be taught a lesson, right? To be told to enjoy the simple things in life. Maybe draw a paralell to the tea and its bitterness as the symbol of life’s hardships.”  
The humming became a chuckle. “Would you, Tekhartha?”

The omnic waved his hand as if he tried to shoo away the question like a fly.  
“Dear Iris, no. As if this hasn’t been done to death. At this point I just like to play with expectations.”  
He sat up, reaching for the kettle. The fabric of his white robes dropped to the floor, hiding his feet. “How about I go and make you a coffee instead…and after that, you can tell me all the juicy bits of what exactly is going on between you and my brother’s student, yes?”

Markus never knew you could have a voice wink at you.  
He gave the monk a smile, before sitting up, the cup still in his hand. “I could come with you and tell you as we walk.”  
“Hmm. People could eavesdrop.”  
“People could also mind their own business.”  
The medic offered to take the kettle. And the monk let him have it.

“So…Genji was basically my first crush…”


End file.
